Hakuryuu (Inazuma Eleven)
|-|Unlimited Shining= |-|Resistance Japan = |-|Kongming Mixi Max= |-|Keshin Armed= Summary Hakuryuu is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO, and is one of the main antagonists for Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. He is the Captain of Unlimited Shining and Zero, who later joined the Raimon team in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone as apart of the Strongest Eleven in History (Thunderflash variant of the game), and was later the captain of Resistance Japan in GO Galaxy. Hakuryuu was one of the SEEDS, highly trained soccer players under the order of Fifth Sector, the corrupt organization governing Japan’s soccer that was sought to be stopped by Raimon through the series. He was trained at an early age in Fifth Sector’s most major training facility, Gods Eden, where he developed a strong rivalry with that of Tsurugi Kyousuke. Through all his hard work, Hakuryuu and his team Unlimited Shining was regarded as the Ultimate, being thought of as completely perfect players to which were tasked with defeating the abducted Raimon. After beating them rather easily, Hakuryuu had combined with Shuu’s team, Ancient Dark, to form Zero and takedown Raimon once and for all. Through this match, it was explored about his drive for perfection, and the need for becoming the best, though eventually realized that soccer was a game meant for enjoyment, as he promised to Tsurugi they would one day play soccer again as his rival. Hakuryuu in the Thunderflash game variant then appears in Chrono Stone (otherwise filled by Amemiya Taiyou), to which he lends his strength to Raimon to stop Protocol Omega from eradicating soccer. He then later becomes the midfielder of unparalleled accuracy in the Strongest Eleven in History through his Mixi Maxing with Shoketsu Kongming. He then later appears in Galaxy as captain of Resistance Japan, a team led by Fudou Akio to completely defeat Galaxy Eleven and motivate them for the upcoming challenges ahead. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Keshin | High 6-C, higher with Keshin and Mixi Max | 6-B, higher with Keshin, Mixi Max and Keshin Armed | At least 6-B Name: Hakuryuu, Bailong (English Dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven GO Gender: Male Age: 13-15 years Classification: Forward, Midfielder, Captain and No.11 of Unlimited Shining, Captain and No.10 of Zero, No.19 of Raimon & Chrono Storm, Captain and No.10 of Resistance Japan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura Projection, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Projection, Soul Resonation, Fusion Empowerment, Armor Creation, Transformation, Pseudo-Flight, Storm Creation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Alternate Self Resonance (Can have parallel versions of himself resonate to increase his power and techniques when parallel timelines created) Attack Potency: Island level (Created a hurricane of this caliber in a few seconds with his White Hurricane), higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon (Hakuryuu’s Keshin grants him stronger powers and abilities once released, Was only able to be held back Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou’s keshin against it at the same time, and even then overpowered them with White Breath) | Large Island level+ (Comparable to the rest of the main Raimon members, who can all match Protocol Omega), higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, higher with Kongming Mixi Max | Country level (Matched against Second Stage Children, comparable to the rest of the members in Chrono Storm, who could defeat The Lagoon), higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, higher with Kongming Mixi Max, higher with Keshin Armed (Allows Hakuryuu to physically merge with Seijuu Shining Dragon, strengthening him even further) | At least Country level (Should be notably stronger than his base in Chrono Stone) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Initially Speedblitzed Raimon, while still being regarded as extraordinarily fast, Should be of a comparable speed to characters in Season 3 of the original series), higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, possibly FTL ''' (Some hissatsus and Keshins such as Dragon Blaster or Kousoku no Maxim are stated to harness light or move faster than it) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon and Kongming Mixi Max | At least Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed, possibly FTL | At least Massively Hypersonic+ , higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed, possibly FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon | Small Country Class, higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed | Country Class, higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed. | At least Country Class Durability: Island level, higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon (Able to withstand Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi’s Keshins single-handedly, Was a fairly even match for Majin Pegasus Arc) | Small Country level, possibly Country level (Despite not being stronger than them, could take multiple attacks from Perfect Cascade members without sustaining major injuries) higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed (Keshin Armed provides additional armor, and further increases the power of the user with their Kenshin. Able to take shots and attacks from the likes of Zanark and the Second Stage Children) | Country level, higher with Seijuu Shining Dragon, Large Country level with Kongming Mixi Max and Keshin Armed (Comparable to other members of Chrono Storm who could survive Saryuu's Shellbit Burst that multiplies his shot by 7) | At least Country level, possibly Large Country level Stamina: High (Able to summon his Keshin several times within a match, though is limited by stamina on how long it can be brought out. Keshin Drawing from his teammates allows him extra reserves of stamina) Range: Average human melee, Several thousands of meters with Hissatsu techniques and soccer ball Standard Equipment: Soccer Ball Intelligence: High (based on soccer knowledge and skill) Weaknesses: Can only summon his keshin a few times, and it will require time before a Keshin that has been defeated can recover. Keshin Armed drains his stamina longer than usual and has a time limit (Which is why it is used in shorter bursts). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu (Base): *'White Hurricane:' Hakuryuu's signature move, where he levitates upwards with the ball through the cloud layer, as it then starts to form a large hurricane visible from space within seconds. The ball draws in the power of the hurricane before it is shot by Hakuryuu into the goal. The area due to this gains high winds. This shot initially overpowered the whole of the Raimon team, despite being held back, and is one of Raimon’s strongest base moves in Chrono Stone. *'Dragon Blaster:' Hakuryuu expels a pure yellow dragon made out of light while mid-air using his kick. The dragon then corkscrews around the ball to which lets Hakuryuu strike it with a giant beam of light aimed directly at the goal. This move should be stronger than the White Hurricane. *'Sprint Warp:' Hakuryuu amplifies his speed to move faster than the opponent can react, while in the ball. With this added speed, he confuses his opponents to easily run past them. *'Air Bullet:' Hakuryuu forms a soccer-ball sized ball of air, which becomes solid with the strong internal winds inside to which he then shoots at an opponent, usually to gain possession of the ball. Combination Hissatsu: *'Zero Magnum:' A combination hissatsu used between Hakuryuu and Shuu, to which they combine the ball with light and dark energy, and shoot it together at the goal. This shot was also able to block Evolution from Tenma, Tsurugi, and Shindou (Though the move was weakened by Serpent Fang), and had forced Sangoku to develop Burai Hand mid-match to stop it. Keshin: A Keshin, or Avatar, is the physical manifestation of one’s spiritual energy and heart, with its strength and abilities determined by the spirit of its user. These Keshin’s are brought out with intense training and feeling among individuals, making them only usable by the extremely skilled. These Keshin’s take the form of a large anthropomorphic creature that appears visibly behind their summoner and with this Keshin summoned, the user has the physical force and power of it on their side, increasing their strength and momentum as well as gaining new hissatsu or abilities. In some cases, however, Keshins can only be brought out a limited number of times and if destroyed, they will require time to restore for the user to summon them back (Though is usually only a few minutes or so within the matches). However, Keshin drawing is possible which allows teammates to give a portion of their spiritual energy to draw out and strengthen another person’s Keshin. Keshin fusion is also possible, in which users can fuse their souls to create a stronger keshin. Keshins also protects the user’s mind and spirit preventing them from being mentally deterred from their passions or mind controlled (Note that it doesn’t protect from any other mental attacks). In the Danball Senki crossover, it is also stated that Keshins can prevent their users from being completely erased from space-time, though only if their spirits are strong and do not give in to despair. *'Keshin Armed:' Keshin Armed is a technique that further allows the user to strengthen themselves using their Keshins, to which the user equips their keshin onto them. This raises their speed, power and grants them extra abilities. The user, however, must be able to communicate with or understand their keshin to use this. It has been stated that Kenshin Armed is stronger than Mixi Maxing, however at the expense of more energy, and therefore has a time limit. Hakuryuu’s Keshins: |-|Seijuu Shining Dragon= Seijuu Shining Dragon, or Sacred Serpent White Wyvern, is Hakuryuu’s keshin, resembling that of a bright white wyvern possessing wings and a tail. This keshin is described as one with fully drawn out power and mastery, and was able to easily take on and sweep through Keshins such as Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot, and Majin Pegasus Arc. It also seems to grant Hakuryuu higher aerial capabilities. Hakuryuu can use Keshin Armed with Seijuu Shining Dragon which will further power up his techniques and physical capabilities. Hissatsu: *'White Breath:' Hakuryuu levitates the ball upwards for his Seijuu Shining Dragon to take with its jaws. The Keshin powers up the ball with light energy, which then allows for Hakuryuu to fire off the ball into the opposing goal along with a strong light beam from the dragon. This move is stronger than that of White Hurricane by a considerable amount and required Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino, Kariya, Amagi and Sengoku’s best efforts to stop it. *'Block Force:' Seijuu Shining Dragon’s skill, which allows both Hakuryuu and any other teammates to increase their blocking power considerably *'Technique Force:' Another of Seijuu Shining Dragon’s skills introduced in GO Galaxy, that increases Hakuryuu’s and teammates' technique. |-|Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu= Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu, or Jewelled Dragon Cychr, is a keshin granted to Hakuryuu through his Mixi Max form with Zhuge Kongming in Chrono Stone. This keshin is shown as abnormally large compared to others and is deemed the ‘Heavenly Protector’ and spirit of the wood. It has also been shown that this Keshin can induce Mixi Maxing itself, though is unknown if Hakuryuu can do this too given it was granted to him. Hissatsu: *'Tempest:' A dribble hissatsu, to which Gyokuryuu lets out a mighty roar and conjures a storm. With this, lightning strikes the opponent and allows for the user to get past them. *'Shoot Block:' An ability that allows users to more potently take the ball from opponents. |-|Sei Kishi Arthur= Sei Kishi Arthur, or Holy Sword Paladin Arthur, is a Kenshin Fusion between Seijuu Shining Dragon and Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus, belonging to Shuu. This keshin possesses the sword Excalibur, which is said that one stroke from it can bring ruin. This keshin is only able to be used by Hakuryuu with Shuu. This Keshin was able to fight with Matei Gryphon, another keshin fusion between Majin Pegasus Arc, Sousha Maestro, and Kensei Lancelot, despite being defeated. Hissatsu: *'Sword Excalibur:' Sei Kishi Arthur lifts its sword in the air, to which electricity from a storm strengthens it. The Keshin then slashes its blade against the ball, with Shuu and Hakuryuu also striking it to create an energy slash that aims at the goal and strikes a wide area. *'Seinaru Tsurugi:' Sei Kishi Arthur’s skill, which grants its user a stronger kick with their techniques and strikes. Mixi Max: Zhuge Kongming: Hakuryuu possesses a Mixi Max transformation with Zhuge Kongming, or Shokatsu Koumei, a Chinese warfare strategist who works with Liu Bei. With this transformation, both Hakuryuu and Kongming’s auras have been fused so Hakuryuu gains her power, intelligence, and spirit. When this transformation is active, their features merge as Hakuryuu’s hair turns violet. Unlike traditional Mixi Maxing, this form was bestowed upon him by Kongming and her keshin, which allows him to become the 'Midfielder with unparalleled accuracy' in Chrono Storm, the Strongest Eleven in History. Hakuryuu can also use Keshin Armed while in his Mixi Max form to obtain even higher power, though it drains energy at a faster rate. Mixi Max Hissatsu: *'Tenchi Raimei:' A shoot granted through the Kongming Mixi Max. Hakuryuu raises his hand, to which a large chunk of the earth erupts from underneath him, creating a high platform he stands on. He then jumps upwards even further to conjured storm clouds with the ball and strikes it with an electrically charged lightning bolt that breaks through the earth and aims itself to the goal. *'TP Plus 30:' An ability that grants a higher energy cap to the user, allowing them to perform more without getting tired. Note: While it was Amemiya Taiyou who was granted this Mixi Max in the anime and Wildfire game, there is a separate canon in the Thunderflash counterpart of the Chrono Stone game that replaces him with Hakuryuu. Key: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon | Chrono Stone (Pre Ragnarok) | Chrono Stone (Post Ragnarok) | Galaxy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Captains Category:Athletes Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Stone Walls Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6